


What A Strange Boy

by eternalfury1



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, i had originally planned to make this multichaptered, i might make this into a series, just an idea i had at 2 in the morning, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalfury1/pseuds/eternalfury1
Summary: Set before the forming of Python, Where Michael and Graham meet as kids instead of adults and become the best of friends.Disclaimer: I don't own python, so please don't sue as i'm poor.





	What A Strange Boy

Michael was a sweet child. Always so polite, kind to others and also had excellent manners and was remarkably smart for his age, and most of all, he was funny. His mother and father were so proud of him for it too, as was his sister.They had always told him of how they were so happy he was doing well at school despite how young he was at this very moment. While he loved them all dearly and appreciated their encouragement and company, Michael found himself lacking company from other people outside of his family, he had tried to make friends with the other children, but they all turned their noses up at him because they thought he was rather dull and boring, so he nearly always sat alone at break times. Michael twisted in his swing miserably.

 

_Why? Why are the other kids so mean to me? Mike thought. I’m never mean to them. Maybe they’re right. I’m a huge nerd. That’s why they’re mean._ he looked around and saw others with their own friends laughing and playing together, Michael felt even sadder then. He stepped back and grappled the chains and kicked off swinging. A good swing would clear his head. Back and forth, back and forth his legs went, higher and higher he went until he felt something fly off of him.

 

“Hey!” a voice called out.  
  
Alarmed, Mike stopped mid swing and ungraciously flew off and skidded on the ground, grazing his knees and elbow, making him bleed and sting. His eyes watered and he clenched his teeth together in pain. He heard someone make their way to him. Closer and closer the footsteps seemed to get until a shadow loomed over him. Michael looked up to meet a pair of concerned eyes of another boy looking back at him.

 

“Are you alright?” said the boy, offering him a hand up. Michael graciously took it and shakily got back on his feet and had a better look at him. He was a few inches taller than him with strawberry blond hair. His eyes were a nice shade of blue and he was slightly thinner than Mike. He wore a somewhat serious look that made him look a few years older than he actually was and had a somewhat elegant aura about him. “I came to give you your shoe back.” he said, with said shoe in hand.

 

“Oh, thanks. Yes I-I’m ok. I just got some scrapes that’s all.” said Mike slightly limping over to the nearest bench, sitting down and putting on his footwear. “I’ve had worse.”

 

“You don’t __look__  ok.” said the boy worriedly. “that was a pretty bad fall you had.” he got out what seemed to be a medical pack from his bag, and brought out some cotton buds, disinfectant and a small roll of bandages. “And I’m going to make you better.” he stated a matter of factly, squatting down to examine Michael’s injured knees and got to work.

 

“A-alright then.” he agreed. He winced as the boy dabbed something wet on his injuries. It stung a bit at first but Mike endured it. The mysterious boy seemed to know what he was doing. Next he started unraveling some gauze bandage and wrapping it around both of Michael’s knees, then tightly securing it with a clip.  
  
”There. All done.” said the boy looking proud of his work. “Anything else need patching up?”

 

“Um, just my elbow please.” said Mike showing him his grazed elbow. “So do you always carry your bag around with that pack in it?” he said suddenly.

 

“Yep! Why? What’s wrong with it?” replied the boy. Still tending to Michael’s elbow. Now patching it up with more bandage.

 

Michael shook his head. “Nothing, nothing. It just seems kinda weird that’s all. How long have you been fixing people up for?”  
  
The boy stood up and looked thoughtful. “A while. I want to be a doctor when I grow up.” he said finally.

 

Mike crinkled his nose. “Ewww really? Don’t doctors cut people open and all that other gross stuff?”

The boy smiled. “Only if you really have to. Like if something is stuck in your insides and you need to get it out. That sort of thing. Mum and Dad say to be a doctor I have to have really good grades. So I’m gonna study extra hard at everything so I can be the best doctor in the world when I grow up!”

 

“Wow” said Michael, his mouth open in slight awe. “I’m not sure what I want to be when I’m older.”  
  
”Well you got lots of time to think about it. How old are you?” asked the boy, curiously.

 

“I’m 6.” mumbled Michael.

 

“I’m 8! aww cool I’m older than you!” exclaimed the boy excitedly.

 

“Wonderful.” grumbled Mike. “Anyway, what’s your name?”

 

The boy smiled. “I’m Graham. Graham Chapman.” he stood up and extended his hand. Michael shook it. “And who are you?”

 

“I’m Michael. But some of the other kids call me Mike.” he stated.

 

Graham bowed ridiculously low, his nose almost touching the ground. Michael let out a laugh. This boy certainly was very odd. “Pleasure to meet you Michael.”

 

“You too, Graham.” replied Michael with a grin. “I feel like we’re gonna be great friends.”

 

“I think so too, Michael.” smiled Graham, patting him gently on the shoulder.

 

And from then on, Michael had gained his very first friend with the boy called Graham.


End file.
